


give it up

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable."</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it up

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* 
> 
> don't know what this is just wrote it, enjoy pervs.

Kageyama makes sure no one is looking over his shoulder when he eagerly pulls an Edo Era art book off the shelf of his school’s library.

There’s a giddy lightness in his stomach that flutters each time he sees the book back in its rightful spot high on the shelf, no doubt waiting for him with a little surprise inside. Kageyama flips through the pages quickly, looking for that special paper only Oikawa seems to use when writing these forbidden letters.

The note is soft to the touch when he pinches it out of the book. Kageyama cautiously looks to his left and to his right to make sure nobody has seen him before stalking deeper into the library, picking one of the isolated wooden tables to sit at as he opens the note.

Kageyama can already feel himself blushing at how dirty such a secret makes him feel empowered and passionate in ways that nothing else quite can.

The note even smells like him, Kageyama notices. The spicy amber of his cologne wafts pleasantly in Kageyama’s nose rousing memories that make the entirety of his body sensuously throb and his dick twitch in interest.

Kageyama bites at his bottom lip, reading the beginnings of Oikawa’s casual yet elegant handwriting. A deep ache pounds like a heartbeat inside of his bones at the first words written.

_There’s honestly never a moment where I’m not thinking about you._

_Thinking about your hair and how soft it is when I card my fingers through it. Your hands and how slender, lithe, and delicate the fingers attached to them are. How good you are with them when you touch me, how you seem to make me burn from the inside out with just a simple brush._

_I hate you for that._

“Idiot,” Kageyama mumbles into his hand, trying to will down the heat in his cheeks and failing miserably.

_I’m writing this thinking about your lips, how soft and pliant they are when I kiss you. How they’re the color of pink hydrangeas on any given day as well as red azaleas when you bite them in that way you don’t know you do that drives me absolutely crazy. You never seem to notice what that does to me._

It’s true, Kageyama doesn’t. He only realizes when Oikawa is suddenly on him, kissing him breathless and utterly stupid. He’s needy with his touches then, grabbing and stroking along and across Kageyama’s body like there simply isn’t enough of him to go around. Kageyama sometimes forgets how to breathe with Oikawa in those moments, completely overwhelmed by his ever raging want and need.

It consumes Kageyama, this thing he knows he shouldn’t have with Oikawa.

_The inside of your mouth, your tongue and teeth…I want them all over me._

Kageyama squeezes his legs together, breath coming short.

_And if I was with you now I would whisper all these things inside your ear, loving how the tips of them would go bright red. I would kiss them softly, whispering more things about how much I want you, about how I can never stop wanting you._

His pen strokes change slightly in the last few words, the lines are chaotically aggressive. Kageyama can almost picture it—the furrow of Oikawa’s brow, the frown set deep in his mouth as he wrote that last sentence, pen jerky with pent up frustration.

_I would kiss the underside of your jaw, right at that spot that makes your breathes turn into pleased sighs. I would put my hand on your cock, feel the proof of what I do to you and forget that I ever stood a chance at not wanting this or you._

_I would work my hand into those school pants of yours with every intention of getting them dirty. You know I don’t like doing things half-assed and if I’m making you come, I’m making you fucking come._

Oikawa is a generous lover. Kageyama’s pretty sure Oikawa takes almost as much pleasure as he does when watching Kageyama get off.

He found that kind of attention highly embarrassing at first. It definitely wasn’t like those times with Hinata, both of them horny and curious, all too eager to get off and just be done with it, not that Kageyama minded.

Oikawa on the other hand took his time. Leisure and playful with how his fingers would pump in and out of him until Kageyama was begging and pleading for something more.

‘Why do you watch me like that?’ He once asked when they were quietly sitting together, Kageyama doing his English homework while Oikawa graded his. They were too cautious to attempt anything daring.

Oikawa had paused from whatever he was currently reading at his desk, catching Kageyama’s intrigued stare from where he sat, relaxed and at ease. A feeling of nostalgia descended over Kageyama then, oddly reminiscent of how this whole thing started between them in the first place: a look shared far too long.

Oikawa didn’t ask for clarification as to what Kageyama was talking about. He tilted his head instead, chewing lightly at the pen cap at his lips as they slightly purged in thought. Kageyama tried not to think about how those lips had been on his cock and failed.

‘Nobody is good at hiding their true feelings in those kinds of moments,’ Oikawa said after a thoughtful moment. ‘Everything is open and watching that happen is addicting as it is pleasing to witness.’

Kageyama didn’t know what to say to that. Still didn’t.

_I’d stroke you and watch you fall apart. Watch how your hips greedily jut up, how demanding and needy you can be as you move my hands to the places you want fondled and touched. You’re a brat but I’ll allow it because I know you’ll return the favor just as good._

And he does, each and every time. There’s a power, Kageyama has found, in making Oikawa come. Something utterly exhilarating and flattering about making someone feel so good that they do.

_You don’t know how to keep quiet and I both love and hate that about you. Love because it’s the only time when you’re truly honest and hate because I’d be able to get away with so much more._

_Is that horrible of me? That I want you this bad knowing we’re 8 years apart?_

Kageyama might be sixteen and that might be young to other people he considers, but he’s sure about this—about whatever he has with Oikawa—with his teacher. He wants it so much.

_Anyways, I write this with your name at the top of the stack of my homework papers. Your name seems to stand out like a beacon to me. ‘Kageyama Tobio’ you write down like you have something against the world and I smile to myself because maybe you do._

_I got distracted. Obviously._

_You have that kind of drawl over me unfortunately…_

_I miss you._

The note ends and Kageyama reads it over and over until he’s sure that the warm pit sitting under his stomach will never extinguish.

After taking a calming breath, Kageyama gets out a piece of paper and a pen and replies back.

Whether or not it’s wise of him, Kageyama doesn’t care.


End file.
